


A Trip Down Memory Lane

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [20]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another <a class="discoverytag" href="http://www.deviantart.com/tag/wedgiewednesday">#wedgiewednesday</a> story (at least, on the West Coast), consider it a bonus. I really wanted to do something with the First Lady of Comics, so here we are.</p><p>Remember to <span><a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.poll-maker.com/poll536176x07184dC3-23"> vote for the next story! </a> </span></p>
    </blockquote>





	A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Another [#wedgiewednesday](http://www.deviantart.com/tag/wedgiewednesday) story (at least, on the West Coast), consider it a bonus. I really wanted to do something with the First Lady of Comics, so here we are.
> 
> Remember to [ vote for the next story! ](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.poll-maker.com/poll536176x07184dC3-23) 

 "Lois, you're so boring."

"Yes, well, Lucy, I'm _working_. Sorry, it isn't the most glamorous activity in the world."

Lucy Lane groans as her sister, Lois, keeps at her desk, typing away on her laptop. It's an important story, she says, I almost died, she says, I want to finish before my deadlines, she says. Lucy thinks Lois works too much.  

To be fair, Lois thinks Lois works too much too but she likes her job, so she keeps doing it. Perhaps, y'know, the near-death experiences could go away, but for the most part, it's extremely enjoyable.

"Just give me a minute," she says. "I'm almost done. In the meantime, entertain yourself."

Lucy groans again, but seems to let it go. She puts on Imagine Me  & You for the fifth time today, replacing Lena Headey's love interest with herself for the sixth time today.  

It's a fun activity but she _needs_ some excitement. It's the Lane in her, the same that makes Lois go off and risk death for a story. She looks over at her overworked sister and grins when she sees a pink waistband peeking out of black and gray pinstripe pants.

For a moment, she remembers when they were younger, when Lucy was in college, and she would somehow aggravate Lois into giving her some super wedgie. Lois thankfully cut it out before she graduated with a waistband on her forehead, but still, some part of Lucy wanted to get one over on her sister.

She creeps up behind her sister, taking care not to make too much noise. Then, swift as an army brat should be, Lucy reaches for Lois' panties and heaves up, a girlish yelp escaping the reporter's lips.

"Lucy Lane!" Lois yells, her butt slightly raising on the chair as she leans more on the desk. "Cut it out!"

"I'm entertaining myself like you said to do, Lois!"

"You know this is not what I meant!"

Lucy doesn't disagree but heaves higher, making Lois' feet leave the ground, though she remained in a sitting position, before dropping her back.

Thankful for the ground again, Lois stuffs her underwear back in her pants, looking up at Lucy with frustration and disappointment.

"...this is the part where you get me back, huh?" Lucy asks, bracing herself.

"Not today, kiddo. Like I said, I'm working. If you're so gung-ho on doing something, why don't you go do the dishes that have been piling up."

"What? Lois, I'm the guest here."

"As far as I'm concerned, family lives here. Are you family, Lucy?"

Lucy huffs in response but she sees Lois expects an actual answer. "Yes," she says.

"Then you live here, whether it be all the time or not. Now, go wash the dishes, it's your turn to do chores."

"I'm not --"

"Lucy!" Lois yells, that Lane authoritativeness rearing it's head.

The younger Lane visibly jumps, but regains herself enough to walk away with an attitude. "Alright, alright."

Lucy does the dishes in short order; at her ex-girlfriend's place, she used to do the dishes all the time, so it's not so hard to slip into that easy routine and get them done. Except, it leaves her with nothing to do. She looks out into the living room again.  

Lois is still hard at work.  

Lucy is still bored. She wonders if she can replicate the kind of wedgies Lois used to give her. Without any subtlety, she rushes over and pulls Lois' pink panties out of her pants again, and then pulls them over the chair, spreading the fabric out over the back of the rolling chair.

"Gotcha' sis," she taunts, seeing Lois' grimacing face in the reflection of the screen.

"I'm gonna' tear you apart, Lucy."

"Kind of in a tough spot to do that now, though, huh?"

Lois is about to get up, but Lucy pulls the chair away from the table and spins it, increasing Lois' wedgie and also keeping her seated.

"Hey, I know," Lucy says, taking the underwear back into her hands. "Why don't we try an atomic wedgie?"

"Lucy," Lois says, turning around so she's sitting on her knees, body facing the back of the chair. "I swear to god, I'm gonna -- ow! Stop -- ow!"

The younger Lane ignores her, pulling and pulling until the underwear reaches Lois' neck. The pink undies start to resist and now, each pull makes the chair move too.

"Big panties, but not so stretchy. Eh, what the hell, You made it work."

"Is this supposed to --ow! stop it!-- are you getting revenge? Lucy, grow up!"

Lucy keeps pulling, refusing to act her age, and eventually snaps the pink panties on her sister's forehead.

Lois slowly gets off the chair, stumbling around trying to peel her underwear from her head. It eventually slips off and she turns to glare at her sister.

"You like walking, Lucy?"

"...yes?"  

"Too bad that's over."

Lucy backs away as Lois advances, her underwear still bunched up out of her pants. She thinks to make an observation that Lois should probably pick that, but she decides against talking anymore.

Lois grabs Lucy by the back of her shirt before her blonde sister could run away, the Pulitzer Prize winner turning into the kind of mean, grad student big sister she was about 10 years ago.

"Let's start with a classic," she says, grabbing Lucy's lime green panties out of her pajama shorts and pulling with one hand while pushing Lucy away with the other.  

The blonde starts running in place, the underwear invading her is so uncomfortable. Grimacing, she looks back to see her dark-haired sister stop pushing her and grinning.

Lois uses both hands to lift Lucy off the ground, the younger sister having to hold onto the couch arm for support. Content with their new positions, Lois bounces Lucy a few times before letting her go.

Lucy sighs in relief, laying defeated on the side of the couch. "Oh, thank goooooww!"

Her older sister wasn't done, simply moving in front of her to keep pulling. Lucy's panties are surprisingly stretchy, so Lois gets them above her head with relative ease. Then she pulls them down over her sister's eyes, blinding her with the fabric.

"You gonna' leave me alone now?" Lois asks, taking the time to adjust herself now.

"Definitely," Lucy says, crawling onto the couch before attempting to remove her underwear from her face and her butt. Easier said than done, but her panties are stretchy, so it isn't very long until she does. Lois gives a mean wedgie, though, and she's still feeling the pain of it. "You still got it, Lois."

Sitting back at the desk and finishing up her report, Lois turns and smiles. "Don't you forget it. On a related note, I finished. See what happens when you try to rush things?"

"Don't turn it into a life lesson, sis', c'mon."


End file.
